Last Day
by Koitails
Summary: What would you do if you only had one more day? T for safety, though it's really more like wearing a life-jacket in a inflatable baby pool.
1. 0000: Prologue

Guys, this is my very fist fanfic! So please, go easy on me!

He can't sleep. After dropping Kyoko off at home last night, his thoughts had kept wandering back to her. What if she had stayed here, like she had wanted to? What if something happens to her and I'm not there to protect her? What if **_he_** showed up?

That thought made him get out of bed. Ren was not going to let his thoughts wander there. Instead, he walked over to his living room and turned on the television. It automatically turned onto a news channel. The screen was flashing red. For once, the two hosts didn't have smiles on their faces.

Unfortunately, Ren was both too tired and too distracted by his own imagination to fully listen.

"Daisuki, we have… Asteroid AlphaRX23 is entering Earth's…unexpectedly larger than believed…impact extremely deadly…" Ren didn't pay attention to any of it. Finally deciding to check on her as soon as he got to LME, he picked up the remote.

"…I'm afraid, that everyone on Earth only had this last day left to live. Let's go to Ami."

Ren, who had finally understood what they were babbling about, dropped the remote.

And then picked up his cellphone.

_

So what do you think? Please review! (I finally understand why fanfic authors want them so bad LOL)


	2. 0058: Chapter One

Super sorry for taking forever and a day! I'm going to try to keep making these faster and longer! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and followings! (I really need to stop using exclamation marks.) Here you go! (I did it again!)

Not for the first time in her life, Kyoko was still awake when her alarm clock read 12:58 AM. But for the first time, she hadn't been studying for a test or working a part-time job. Instead, she was hiding underneath her covers, contemplating what she was to say to Sho tomorrow-or rather, today since it had already past midnight.

Sho had confessed his love to Kyoko after breaking into her eighteenth birthday with a taxi cab. (The taxi driver was passed out in the passenger's seat. It happened after he told Sho that he would not be able to make before one a.m, because of traffic.) Kyoko had been so appalled that she froze on the spot, and Tsuruga-san had to 'escort' him out himself.

_But the annoying brat hadn't given up! _Kyoko recalled with a snarl when the delivery of a hundred flowers was delivered to the doorstep of Darumaya. Taisho had been chopping up meat every time Tsuruga-san came by to pick her up until they finally traced the delivery to Sho. Then he came to the set of Box R and tried to bring out Natsu. Then he disguised himself as a pizza delivery man and sneaked into the LoveME! room and decorated it with pasted-together pictures of him and her together.

"What is his problem? He throws me away like a used Kleenex and then wants to come and take me back! No way!" She threw her fist against the futon, and at the same time, her phone started ringing. Curious, she picked it off of dresser from next to Princess Rosa and checked the caller ID. It was Tsuruga-san. _What could he possibly want at this hour?_

"Mogami-san." It was just a single word, and it was rushed too, but somehow Kyoko found it sounding differently coming from him than anyone else. A good type of different.

"Yes?"

"Have you- never mind. Please, turn on the news."

Forgetting to ask him why he was up watching the news at such late a time, she quietly slipped down the stairs and into a hidden living room. The TV was already set on low, but Kyoko didn't want to take any chances. She turned off the sound and turned on the captions. A weatherman was pointing towards a cloud hovering over Kyoto, and motioning a draft near Osaka.

"Tsuruga-san, I don't see what's so important about an Osaka draft. We are in Tokyo."

Ren's eyes looked back at his own TV and saw the weatherman who was ruining his explanation. "No, not that. Wait for the main news."

The two waited past a three-minute commercial and two five-second ads on future news programs (that would never come to pass) before Daisuki and Ami reappeared on the screen. Ren silently thanked the TV gods that there were no more interruptions. He could sense Kyoko starting to doze off. Ren was feeling the complete opposite. His back was so straight; an elementary school kid could use it as a ruler. His eyes were glued to every word that came out of the newscaster's mouths.

"For those who are just tuning in, Asteroid AlphaRX23 is entering Earth's atmosphere as we speak. Scientists were previously warned about it's existence, but it was unexpectedly larger than believed. Just the few extra pounds now make the impact extremely deadly. The unfortunate extra six pounds change it's trajectory from the Marina Trench to Shanghai, China. As we speak, residents of Shanghai are fleeing at the thousands to escape what cannot be escaped. You see, Daisuki, once this meteor hits in exactly 23 hours and forty two minutes, we will all die."

Ren could feel Kyoko's gasp from miles away and would probably die remembering it.


	3. 0120: Chapter Two

**I'm so horrible! I haven't posted anything in ever (As in, forever)! I truly, truly do apologize. I'm going to respond to some comments (though I love them all) and then get back to the story!**

** Jaedeon Sierra Thank you for pointing that stuff out! And for the complements too! They were really nice and unexpected since my friends sneer and lift their noses at fanfiction (of course, that all changed when I showed them a mindless behavior fanfic, but still).**

** Kumioko Now that really is a good question! The only problem with that is that I don't even know how many chapters there will be, much less how it will end! But I do have a really good ending that makes a bittersweet smile of shock and awe pop on, so stay aware ;)!**

** kitty.0 I do too. I really do. Shocking though, right?**

**Okay, I've annoyed you all with my consistent blathering enough. Time to read!**

The small remote slipped out of Kyoko's hand as her mind went haywire. One side of her brain was worrying about everybody she knew, if they were safe, if they knew about the meteor, if they were even awake. Another side starting to quickly pump adrenaline into her blood stream, just in case she needed to run anywhere fast. Another part caused her stand straight up and grasp the cell phone harder. She could hardly hear Ren's worried calls of her name as the thoughts ran through her head.

_At least it won't hit Tokyo directly_, the optimistic side of her said, but even that could make her cheer up. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All the things left unsaid!

"KYOKO, ARE YOU OKAY?" Ren's voice snapped her out of the trance. Kyoko, too mind-numbed to notice he had called her by her first name, brought the cellphone to her ear. It felt like an eternity before she was finally able to say "Y-yes?"

She heard Ren's sigh through the receiver. "Has anything happened to you? You weren't responding?" Kyoko shook her head and walked all the way out to one of the restaurant's table before realizing he couldn't see her.

"No. I-I'm fine. Tsuruga-san, are we all really going to…to…" Kyoko didn't finish her sentence but both of them knew what she meant. Ren stayed silent, letting the silence answer the question. For five straight minutes, the two of them sat (Ren on his couch, Kyoko on a chair) and wondered what the heck they were going to do on their last day on Earth. Kyoko shivered without being cold.

Ren spoke first. "Mogami-san, I don't think we have to go to LME today."

Kyoko sat up straight and stared in confusion at the phone. Tsuruga Ren of all people, saying that they didn't have to go to work? It was completely out of character.

"Tsuruga-san, are you okay? Did the shock of the meteor dislodge something in your brain? Because you said-"

"I know what I said. But don't you think that the end of the world allows for going a bit off schedule?"

Kyoko blushed at Ren's teasing and glanced out the window. The stars shone the same as always. The moon was just as bri-wait, no? Kyoko scooted closer to the window until her breath almost made marks on it. Yes, right there. It was a black dot that most might have mistaken for a crater, but all of Kyoko's studying prevented that.

It was the meteor.

On the other side, Ren was forced to sit through another silence from Kyoko. He wondered if she had been thrown into another deep thought from her overactive mind, like his had been doing to him ever since he had found out. At first, he thought about going out onto to the street and spending his last day acting like a normal person. Then he thought about completing all of his acting work and spending his last hour at a commercial for toothpaste. His last view of life would be of extras and blazing red, blue, and white logos.

Then he thought about going on a date and confessing his undying love to Kyoko right before the world exploded, but that thought was quickly catapulted out the window before it could actually formulate into something.

"Tsuruga-san? Tsuruga-san, if you look out your window, you can see the meteorite. It's really small though." Kyoko's voice suddenly said through Ren's speaker. Curious, he stood up from the news channel still on his TV and made his way toward the pale blue blinds in a corner of the room. He swept them aside with his free hand and stared up.

It took him a while, but he eventually saw it. That thing that would everyone's life seemed so small now.

"I saw it." He said, but instead returning to the couch he made his way for the door. Shrugging on a trench coat and sunglasses, he left the apartment with the serious need for fresh air. Ren simply couldn't stand being in there any more.

Kyoko crossed arms on the table in front of her, placed the phone on speakerphone with low volume, and laid her head on her arms, still staring outside. "It seems too tiny to cause so much destruction. I suppose it'll get bigger. Hey, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?" Ren said, stepping into an empty elevator. He pressed the 'L' button without looking and leaned back on the rails on the sides of the teal-colored elevator.

"I have to tell you something." Kyoko whispered into the receiver of her cell phone, looking for lit lights in apartments across the road. There were one or two, but she doubted they were watching the news. Probably late-night comedies. She sunk her head deeper her interlapping of appendages.

Ren couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that had her address him in such a casual manner. And also why she chose to tell him on the last day of their lives. His hand gripped the phone and the rail. "Go ahead."

Kyoko looked at the empty streets before suddenly realizing something. She had been working the late shift overtime on night at a part-time job back when she thought she loved Sho. There had been far more people on the streets when she had been rushing to make a delivery. Where was everyone?

"Tsuruga-san, I-"Before she could finish her sentence, a flaming chair came flying through the Darumaya window.

**And, another cliffhanger! Thank you for all the comments, favs, follows, etc. Thank you!**


	4. 0200: Chapter Three

I'm not even going to bother apologizing. Not because I'm being mean, but so you can get to the story faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! I'd mess it up.

Chapter Four

The chair was thrown by a local drunk of a pub a block away named Takechi. He and the bartender had been having a heartfelt discussion about whether or not turtles had tails when the news had flashed upon the television screen. After receiving the news, the intoxication quickly turned his shock into anger.

Takechi went raging down the street, throwing anything he could reach into windows or doors. The bartender hadn't even noticed him leaving. He was too busy crouching underneath the bar in fright and calling his wife.

Takechi had met up with a few smoking gang members. Of course, with an alcohol level like his, he found it no problem to pick up a piece of broken concrete and lob it at the one wearing a leather jacket. The rock hit the leader right between the eyes and he fell over. As two gang members tended to the leader, the rest went after Takechi, who was starting to run away.

Now Akira, the secondary leader, was a master with fire. Many bank robberies had become successful once he made clear that either they made of with the money or he would burn to the place to the ground, hostages, money, and all. The yakuza member brought out his flamethrower and aimed, just as Takechi had found a broken chair and was aiming it for a restaurant's windows.

"Stop it or I'll shoot!" Takechi ignored him and brought it over his head. Akira shot the ball of flame and looked away, making sure the heat didn't burn his face.

And that's how a flaming chair came to pass through the windows of the Darumaya.

Kyoko's body had reacted before she could think, making her duck. The back leg of the chair hit the back of her head, but with all the adrenaline coursing through her body, she didn't even feel the heat. But she did hear her breath, coming in hard and loud. And after a while, her heartbeat calmed down and she could hear the sound of someone else being tackled.

She unsteadily picked herself off the ground and looked out the remains of the window to see an ugly man, maybe thirty-five or so, get picked up by his feet by two stone-faced teenagers and get dragged away. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air.

"Kyoko, what's going-fire! Kyoko, look!" She slowly pivoted to see a chair in the middle of a bonfire containing several of the restaurant's tables. Her mouth opened into a wide 'O' as she tried to apologize and run for the kitchen for buckets of water at the same time.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that the world is ending! I'm so sorry Okami-san!"

Ren held the phone to his ear even after the tone of no one on the other line rang annoyingly through his ears. There was no one Kyoko could've just hung up on him. It was just…impossible.

Eventually, his phone cancelled out of the call for him, leaving him holding a silent phone to his ear. Okay, even he couldn't ignore it by now. There was no way Kyoko would've turned the phone off in the middle of a phone call. Something must've caused the phone to close on its own. Was it the static he'd heard just before the call ended? Or something else? Maybe Sho-

Just as Ren had buried that thought away along with his raging jealousy, the elevator doors slid open. Ren took note of the fact that the two TV's in the lobby were showcasing the forecast that he had heard far too many times.

"-once this meteor hits in exactly 23 hours and forty two minutes, we will all die." Turning to his left, he saw that the regular concierge of the building was nowhere to be seen. Probably going home to see his family. _Wait, what about my family? _Ren thought.

His mind conjured up the image of Kuu and Julie, arms wrapped around each other and smiling. Just as his own smile could bloom, the image was consumed by the explosion of a meteor hitting Earth.

Ren felt a coldness of fear and silent rage consume him, Kuon banging on his shell of a character, threatening to break through. He took a deep breath, letting the cracks solidify once again, though he couldn't stop Kuon. He'd learned that lesson a while back.

Okay, what did have to do now? Right. Ren sprinted off in the direction of the Darumaya, hoping the darkness of dawn hid his identity as it had for Kuon.


	5. 0410: Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat. If I did, well, that's a scary sight XD**

The fire department had taken almost thirty minutes to show up, and took even longer to put the fire out. It hadn't been much, just a few window-side tables and a couple of booth chairs, but the fear still had the Duramaya on their toes.

"Thank you for helping us." Okami-san said, giving each of the men a small bow. They nodded and turned toward Kyoko who had been putting the bucket back into the closet. She had refused to back off, and fought the fire with them until the very end. Her face was stained with ash and soot, though she acted like she didn't notice it.

"M'am, did you happen to see what caused the fire?" One fireman asked, already looking antsy to go. He had heard the news on the radio when driving over to the fire, and the thought that tomorrow would never come was picking at him like a mosquito bite. Kyoko shook her head. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere. One second she'd been talking to Tsuruga-san and then-

"Oh! My phone!" Without any explanation and ignoring the confused faces of the people around her, she dashed over to the area where she had been sitting, which looked exactly like a movie set. Carefully lifting up charred pieces of wood and glass, she saw a rounded black lump underneath the table. The LoveMe Symbol could barely be seen above the burnt plastic. There was no way that phone would ever be of use again. Ever. Kyoko doubted even Yashiro could ruin something that completely.

"Noooooooooo!" Kyoko moaned, slowly sinking to the floor. The fireman turned to Okami-san with a questioning look, just as Taisho returned from the kitchen with cold drinks.

"Does she act like that often?" The one who had been previously questioning Kyoko asked. Okami-san and Taisho shared a glance before looking back at the fireman with straight faced.  
"Always."

The room was quiet as the person tangled up in the bedsheets slept. Well, there were three different alarms going off and the TV was still on from last night, featuring a rerun of a gossip journalist's interviews. But that wasn't the point; the point was that the star was sleeping soundly until his manager unlocked the door and with a single push, sent him crashing into the floor.

"Sho! Did you not hear the alarms? Or the TV? Or me knocking on the-hey, are you even listening? We have a concert to get to!" Sho, still dizzy from waking up turned his head towards his manager. His eyes held an evil glare.

"I was having a really good dream, you know." He mumbled as he peeled himself off the floor and stood up. Sho walked over to the closet, picked out a casual gray shirt and jeans with chains for a belt, and started dressing himself at a snail's pace.

"About what? Ugh, let me help you." Shoko finally said, her patience running out when Sho managed to remove his shirt in a personal record of fifteen minutes. She had been rushing to get Sho ready that she hadn't been able to check the news for traffic and weather reports. She could only hope that someone was smiling down on them right now because at the rate they weren't going to make it.

Sho thought back on the dream before it disappeared. It was of Kyoko and him on the perfect date. They'd gone to the movies, the rollerskating park, and right at sunset, he'd serenaded her at the beach. He was right in the middle of 'Hey There Delilah' when he'd found himself face to face with the floor.

"About nothing. Let's just go."

Ren found himself in a convenience store squeezed in between two enormous apartment buildings, drinking from an water bottle. It turned out that he knew the street far more than the sidewalk, so now he was almost completely lost. He'd called Yashiro, but the manager was already off his rocker, babbling about all the missed opportunities between him and Kyoko, and how he'd never gotten to see the end of some shojo anime, and on and on. Ren ended up hanging up before Yashiro could explain about his failed family relationships.

_Where was she? _It was a thought that became something like a mantra. Why would she hang up like that? Had something happened? Or was it something he'd said? He groaned loudly, then noting the store clerk's expression, sighed under his breath. She had been trying to tell him something, and now he would never figure out what. _Was it about Sho? _He took an large gulp of water and resolved to wandering the streets again. If he got to_o _lost, he could always ask someone.

Ren walked out, only to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." That voice. The annoying voice that he'd hated hearing ever since he realized him for what he was.  
_Please, please, don't be him. Please. _Ren looked down at the person who was already looking up with a disgusted face.

Fuwa Sho.

* * *

I'm sorry the ridiculously long time to update. With a new school and a new schedule, everything gets muddled together. When I finally finish this, I hope to rewrite it because a. it's too short for my taste and b. not good writing, or at least not my best. And that what's you deserve. Please review so that I can know exactly what I'm doing wrong or right (this is my first fanfiction) or if you want to root me on :)!


	6. 0423: Chapter Five

**I…am ashamed of myself. I'm pretty sure not even "I'm sorry" is enough. The only way I can make this up truly is to post more often! I shouldn't have stopped to begin with! Things just started coming up, and… okay, I'll stop with the generic excuses! Onto the real stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: For the good of the Skip Beat! Society, I do not own Skip Beat! Nor do I claim any rights to it. You're welcome.**

Sho couldn't believe it. Of all the people he had to run into, why this wannabe poser? Did he think he was back down because he was face-to-face with little His Majesty? No way would he let his pride suffer like that! Maybe today was the day people finally knew who had the upper hand.

"Oh. Hello." Sho said with a sneer, arms crossed. Shoko knew that by the time they got there, rehearsal would already be in motion, so she had him change into the outfit beforehand. Ren's eyes widened as he took in his entire outfit. Not only was this clown confronting him, but he was dressed the part too!

"Hey. Look, I don't really have the time to deal with you right now, so-"

"What are you talking about 'deal with me'? You're the one who bumped into me. What, you spend so much time in that fancy car of yours you don't know your way by foot?"

Ren stayed silent.

Sho smiled. Finally, he had the upper hand! "I'm right, aren't I? I bet you're just wandering around, huh? Do you even know where you are right now?" Ren frowned. It didn't look like he planned on doing anything else than insulting him. Then it hit him. The perfect way to get him out of his hair.

"Do you even know what's going on right now?" Ren said, suddenly relaxed. Sho, an eyebrow raised in confusion, tucked in his arm more defensively than the proud manner he had been displaying it moments ago. What was this idiot talking about?

"What's going on?" There. He had fallen for it. Ren's mistakably soft gaze turned hard as he delivered his line before walking away, leaving Sho standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Shoko would later come back, trying to tell him about the asteroid, but all he would do is repeat what Ren said:

"The sky is falling, Chicken Little."

Kyoko had left the restaurant shortly after she helped the couple clean up and throw away the charred remains of the chairs, tables, and phone. "Go out and explore before it's too late." Okami-san said, sitting down for a cup of tea with Taisho. Unsurprisingly, no one was coming in the restaurant.

"What about you?" Kyoko asked, loading a purse with everything that the two had recommended that she bring with her today. Those things included a few more yen than usual, a match, extra clothes, an umbrella, and her tazer. Ren had (semi)jokingly given it to her for Christmas, but it had never been out of the box until today.

"I have everything I need right here." Okami-san reached over to hold her husbands hand and both she and Taisho smiled.

Kyoko stepped out and looked around. Tokyo had definitely livened up since the early morning. People who were awake then had run over to their houses, woken the people there up, and given them the bad news.

By now, everyone was trying to fulfill their bucket list. Some cars sped by with teenagers clinging to the windshields, while others parachuted off skyscrapers.

Some foot police were arresting others, but most were lazing around. There were was even a bet circle on how crazy people were going to get. 'This is ridiculous', Kyoko mumbled to herself as she unchained her bicycle. Oh, what if Moko doesn't know yet! Kyoko says, suddenly remembering her best friend. Surely she was at home. What if she hadn't seen the news yet?

Kyoko remembered all of Moko's clan, most of them consisting of children under the age of twelve. Every single one of them would die today in a fiery explosion. She angrily tried to push the thought out of her head, but she couldn't help looking up. The asteroid had gotten bigger; it had moved from the size of a pencil eraser to the size of a button on a t-shirt.

She took a deep breath and pedaled forth.

**Okay, not as big as you guys deserve it to be. But to be honest: I've been typing all day because I was behind on Camp Nanowrimo. I need a break from my laptop! I don't wanna say something like: Be back next Saturday! Because I don't know if I will. Sorry. I'm just so unpredictable!**


End file.
